


Reflections

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Study, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have had too much time to dream, and have dreamed too much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Spock reflected, as he walked away from the Academy toward the shuttle that would take him to the new homeworld of the Vulcan people.

He had spent a great deal of time, both waking and sleeping, since he came to this time reflecting on his life and accomplishments–accomplishments which had not yet happened, and now might never happen.

He dreamed about the people he’d known; his abrasive, occasionally volatile relationship with Dr. McCoy, his far more intimate relationship with Kirk…The Kirk and McCoy he’d known were gone, had been gone long before he came here. He didn’t know much of this universe’s McCoy, but he knew that this Kirk was far more self-destructive than his own had been.

He thought back, over the long years. Choosing Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy, a choice that led to a nearly thirty-year rift between him and his father, only healed when his father needed a transfusion only he could provide. He would make the same decision again, if given the chance.

His father was alive now, his emotional control intact. Perhaps, in this new timeline, he would not develop Bendii Syndrome.

There were many things that Nero’s interference had changed. Jim Kirk had never known his father, and his relationship with Spock's younger self was fraught, to say the least.

That was something he could do something about. When his younger self hailed him on the shuttlepad, he urged him to remain in Starfleet. It was not interfering, merely returning things to their natural course. Jim would not be half as good a captain without someone to occasionally question his impulsive decisions, and he knew his younger self would not be happy on Vulcan, or else he would not have joined Starfleet in the first place. Whether they developed the friendship that he had had with his own Jim Kirk–and whether that friendship metamorphosed into something more–remained to be seen.

Perhaps, in this universe, he would not have to die to save the ship. Perhaps, in this universe, Jim would not be killed by Soran.

Regardless of the possible positive outcomes of Nero’s interference, it was not worth it. Not worth the pain he saw in Jim Kirk’s mind, growing up without a father. Not worth the loss of his own mother. Not worth the deaths of nearly six billion Vulcan and more than a thousand cadets.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. And far too many had died. Hopefully, by steering his younger self back into Starfleet, he would be preventing more deaths.


End file.
